Not! Without My ANGER
by SoulessSarcasm
Summary: Alright, so Clyde's basically coming undone in this world of craziness and unfair-ness. Smut might happen. Not soon, though.


I sit down at my table in the cafeteria, tacos and a coke present on my tray. I brush my brown hair out of my eyes, and go to dig in, but I see a brown liquid taking over the white table, and the bitter smell of coffee fills my nostrils.

I frown, and put my taco down and offer a napkin to the frantic blond; it doesn't do much to calm him down. "Gah! C-Craig's gonna f-f-f-fucking hurt me! Or something! What if he breaks up with me!" he grunts, and tries to dry the coffee with his shirt. I hear Token attempt to calm him down, and help him dry with more napkins. I close my eyes, trying to channel my anger to anywhere that it won't spill over.

I know it won't, though, and I continue to sit there, eyes closed, silently.

"See? No harm done."

Well, thank _God _for that.

Tweek sits down, and I hold my urge to snort, and tell him Craig doesn't give a shit _about him_. I don't. My eyes open, and my hands grab my lunch, and I notice the temperature change. I shake my head, but nonetheless, I bring the sweet combination of meat and vegetables and spices… I can taste it, without it even entering my mouth.

"Hey, fatass! I gotta ask ya something…" I hear someone say, and I know they're talking to me. I was currently known as fatass, because Cartman slimmed up for high school. My taco slips from my hands, and I turn to see Stan over my shoulder. I don't want to talk to him.

"Is football cancelled tonight?" You're the captain, you should know, _captain_.

"I think so, Stan, but you might wanna check with the coach," I don't let my feelings show in my voice. I turn back around, and find Craig sitting next to blond, telling him something about Bebe, and how she's such a whore.

I don't give it much recognition, though, because I hear someone drop something, and I don't know what it is, I turn my attention to it, and find that it was just an empty tray. My attention shifts back to Craig, and I hear him saying something about going with Tweek to work, and I shudder, slam my hands down on the table.

"Holy fuck! Just shut the fuck up!" I yell, right at Craig mother fucking Tucker.

Or at least, that's how it plays out in my head. In reality, I'm just eating my tacos, with coffee finding its way into my nostrils, burning them. I sigh, and drop it, half eaten. I lose my appetite. I raise my eyebrows in annoyance, and stand up. My expression doesn't change, I just leave.

I dump my garbage (my water and taco) into the garbage can, and walk out of the cafeteria. I don't care. About what? Everything. I know, I'm a big fucking baby looking for a pity party.

Whatever.

By now, I'm in the boy's bathroom, in front of a urinal. I whip it out, and listen to the sound of my piss hitting the goddamn thing. It's not very appealing, but, I don't really care. I hear the door swing open, and Kyle (the high and mighty basketball player) struts in. It's almost like a role change, from that list the girls made shit. I turn back, and dry myself and walk away from the piss wall and to the sink. I run the water, not realizing how hot I've turned it to. I let it burn my hands.

"Hey, Clyde!" I cringe at my name, not wanting to talk to him. "You know that test we wrote in chemistry a few days ago?"

"… Yea, I guess so," I mumble, feeling the numbing sting of hot water on my hands. I stare down at them- is that steam?- and watch, waiting for Kyle to continue.

"Yea, what'd ya like, get on it?" I closed my eyes, trying to remember. No matter how well or shitty I do on my tests, I make it a priority to get rid of it.

"I don't know."

"Oh, well, I got like, an eighty something! It was so stupid…" I deadpanned, and looked down to my hands, and how red they were. I wasn't even washing them, they were just, _burning_. I gritted my teeth. It fucking hurt, there was no denying it. My hands wouldn't move, though. And by the time Kyle was done, he came and stood at the sink next to mine, giving me a funny look that I could see in the reflection of the mirror.

"Jesus fuck! What're you doing!" he yelled, too loudly, and shut the water off for me. I just shrugged in response, and walked away. My hands stung and were soaking wet. "What's wrong with you?" I heard him say to himself, but, I was already out of the shithole before I could bother to reply.

I stare down at my hands, and wonder what the fuck it was that kept them under the hot water. They were clearly _burnt_, but not too bad…

"Clyde! Hey Clyde!" I hear Token call me, and I whip around to see what's his deal. I look at him, and stop walking, so that gives him the go ahead to talk. "Dude, Craig wants me to tell you that you guys can't hang out."

"Well, tell Tucker he can suck my dick, if he can't fucking grow the balls to fucking tell me himself!" Of course, what really comes out is, "Oh," and Token grins.

"He knew you'd understand."

And like that, he's gone. I continue to walk, and I hear the bell ring, and I see Craig and Tweek walk by, hand in hand. I grit my teeth and walk towards my locker, and see an envelope on it, addressed to me. I grunt, and rip it off. I open it, and look inside. It's a letter, obviously, and I take it out of the envelope. I stare dully- it's a love letter. From? An anonymous dickhead.

I roll my eyes, but read it anyways.

_Dear Clyde Donovan,_

_Hey! I know you're going through a rough time right now! I mean, it's kinda obvious! Haha, I mean, it is. I see the way you look at Craig. I know you want him… But he doesn't deserve you._

_You're so much better, Clyde. Really… You're an athlete, he sucks dick for exercise. _

_You're handsome, he's fucking gross._

_You're a real guy, someone people can depend on, and well, Craig is just a shithead nobody who no one really cares about. Do you think Tweek loves him? Fuck no… In all honesty, Clyde, they're just butt-buddies._

_It's so fucking retarded. _

_You should move onto someone who appreciates you for who you are- who would love you for more than your perfect ass. (;_

_So, afterschool, meet me behind the school. _

_Chin up, cowboy! _

- _Anonymous~_

I have no idea who wrote this- it's typed. I stare at it- and without even wanting to, I kinda get excited. Is this real..? I blink, and look back down.

I must be fucking dreaming.

I shrug, and decide that if Clyde's too busy, then may as well go. The worst is that I'll get beat up, but, who gives a fuck if that's what turns out, right?

The day goes by slowly, but, it goes by.

When it's over, I head to the said meeting place and wait. And I wait.


End file.
